Un segundo de eternidad
by Karela
Summary: Cuando el tiempo va tan aprisa, la eternidad parece estar tan cerca...


Te conocía desde casi toda la vida, tanto que era difícil imaginar como acabaría todo esto, ni siquiera yo lo pude predecir...Diciembre siempre será una época que evoque tantos sueños como le son posibles.

ENERO

Diego miraba la ventana de su cuarto un poco decepcionado, estaba castigado por dos semanas, lo cual hacia insoportable la estancia en casa, sin celular, sin internet, sin ninguna conexión con su mundo.

-Diego, ¡baja a comer!- su madre le gritaba desde el piso de abajo.

-No tengo hambre…- el estaba en su plan de morir de hambre hasta que le retiraran el castigo.

-No te pregunte Diego, ¡baja ya!- dibujando una mueca en su cara, la cual su madre nunca vería, se paro de su cama y avanzo ruidosamente a la puerta del cuarto, listo para enfrentarse otra vez a los regaños.

-¿Tienes algún plan hoy?-Teresa, madre de Diego le miraba expectante.

-Como si pudiera llevarlo a cabo…-ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. La cena estaba rica, Diego no lo pudo negar y se vio a si mismo forzado a acabarla toda, la verdad que eso de morir de hambre por un castigo, no se le hacia tan inteligente después de todo.

-Mary me ha pedido permiso para visitarte…-Diego alzo la cabeza, entusiasmado, Mary era su vecina desde que ambos estaban en el vientre.

-¿Podrá venir?- Teresa pareció meditarlo un poco, pero sonrío ligeramente y Diego supo que eso era una afirmación.-Gracias mama.

-Pero solo un rato, ¿oíste? Tengo turno esta tarde y no quiero que se la pasen viendo tele ni que se te ocurra escaparte del castigo, por que me enterare…-Diego afirmo con la cabeza, por nada del mundo destrozaría su oportunidad de ver a su amiga.

Teresa salio en la tarde, minutos después de que Mary llegara a la casa, ambos chicos extrañaban platicar a causa del castigo.

-Deberías estudiar más Diego…-Mary miraba la tele en el cuarto del castigado.

-Lo se, pero es que esa maestra me odia desde que entre…-Mary se carcajeo de la pobre excusa y lo miro sonriente.-Has adelgazado mucho Mary…-en una semana que no se había visto, Diego pudo notar la diferencia.

-¿Qué? No…Bueno es que estoy comiendo mas sano, pero nada mas.-Mary miro por la ventana suspirando, había tantas cosas que no le podía decir en ese momento, tal vez algún día.

-No empezaras como esas chicas que creen estar gordas sin estarlo…es ridículo, tu estas mas delgada, es un delito que adelgazas mas, pareces un fideo…

-¡Oye! No soy un fideo…-ese comentario solo desato que Mary la aventara una almohada justo en la cara.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de eso fideo!- almohadas iban y venían, las risas de ambos se escuchaban por toda la casa, hasta que Mary termino pidiendo piedad ante la ventaja de su amigo.- ¿Te rindes?

-Me rindo…- Mary trataba de respirar con dificultad a causa de tanta risa. Diego se separo un momento de ella, solo para mirar como su cara estaba teñida de rojo por el ejercicio, algo dentro de el lo impulso, no logro contenerse e intento besarla. Las risas de Mary pararon al instante y con dolor esquivo el beso.- ¿Qué te pasa?- la voz de Mary sonaba irritada.

-Nada…yo, discúlpame- el bajo la cara apenado, cometió un error. Ella se tranquilizo y se alejo un poco mas de el.

-Olvidémoslo…creo que mejor me voy.-ahí termino lo que había prometido ser su única tarde divertida, dentro de ese castigo.

FEBRERO

Para Mary todo parecía haber quedado en el olvido, ambos volvían a ser los mismos después del incidente hace casi un mes, Diego no lo volvió a intentar aunque descubrió que aquel intento lo había deseado tanto.

-¿Quieres ir a la playa?- Mary bajo el libro que leía y lo miro extrañada. Aun el tiempo era bastante frío como para una visita a la playa, pero algo le decía a Diego que era buena idea.

-¿Estas conciente de que aun hace frío?

-Lo se, pero me gusta ir cuando esta vacía, escuchar perfectamente las olas, todo a tu alrededor se hace mas irreal si esta vacía.-Mary suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, voy a pedir permiso…- la vio alejarse hacia su casa y el hizo lo mismo, tenia que llevarla. Después de rogarle unos diez minutos a su madre, tomo algunas sabanas y las llaves del auto.

-No le dije a mi mama que iba a la playa…diría que estoy loca.- Mary se subía al carro mirando acusadoramente a Diego.

-Bien, vámonos…-el camino fue corto, la playa estaba cerca de ellos, música un tanto clásica que ambos preferían escuchar, risas por algún tonto comentario. Una vez en la arena se bajaron del auto y el fue por las sabanas, la brisa marina les congelaba el cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece?- Mary se envolvió en una sabana y miro el mar, cuan perfecto e inmenso era, cuan aterrador también…

-Creo que es genial, se disfruta más la playa en completa soledad.-Diego sonrío y saco una cámara del auto.- ¿Que haces?

-¿Sabes que a pesar de llevar una vida conociéndonos, no tenemos fotos juntos?-Mary sonrío, sabia que era verdad.- Sonríe…- Mary sonrío envuelta en su sabana y el flash de la cámara le dejo un poco ciega.-Ahora ven acá…- Diego se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, ella se tenso.-No pienso intentar besarte otra vez, así que deja de ser histérica. Mary sonrío y se relajo, otro flash les aviso que la foto esta lista, mas el abrazo no se deshizo, ella se acerco mas a el y se dejo abrazar, el era su mejor amigo, si no confiaba en el, ¿en quien lo haría?

-Gracias…-Diego tenia su cabeza sobre la de ella, en silencio hasta que su voz interrumpió.

-¿Por qué?

-Por invitarme…la verdad es que es la mejor visita que le he hecho a la playa…

-De nada, sabes…cada vez estas mas pequeña.- Mary sonrío un poco, sabiendo que era verdad.

MARZO

El calor se empezaba a sentir por la pequeña ciudad, faldas cortas, playeras con escotes y múltiples shorts de colores adornaban las calles, Diego recorría con la mirada la avenida una y otra vez, el y Mary habían quedado de verse junto al reloj del parque, ya llevaba media hora de retraso y ella no solía retrasarse…El pie de Diego golpeaba nerviosamente la acera una y otra vez. Suspiro molesto y miro nuevamente a la gente pasar, estaba apunto de irse cuando sintió que su celular comenzó a vibrar, sabia que era ella.

-Dame una buena escusa para que sigamos siendo amigos…- la voz del otro lado se oía forzada.- ¿Qué tienes?

_-Creo que me he enfermado…__- _Mary recompuso su voz.- _Lamento no poder ir, me siento mal…mama me llevara al doctor. ¿Puedo ir a verte mañana?_

-Claro… ¿Quieres que las acompañe?- Diego en vez de enojarse, termino mas preocupado.

_-No…es un gran día para que estés en el doctor, mañana te pongo al tanto…gracias, nos vemos._- Diego se quedo un momento mas con el celular pegado a la oreja, preocupado de que en cuestión de horas ella se hubiera puesto tan mal, preocupado por que para ella el era su amigo, pero para el…ella era mas que eso. Una vez mas suspiro y cerro el celular, comenzó a caminar por la calle, antes de alejarse más, saco su cámara del bolsillo y le tomo una foto a la banca donde la había esperado.

Habia tomado esa mania, recolectar pequeños momentos con su cámara, su mama preparando el desayuno, la ventana de Mary, cosas que lo hacían recordar quien era y en donde estaba.

ABRIL

Mary había estado en cama varios días, tiempo en el que Diego no dejo de visitarla, estar con ella, algo había malo con ella, el lo sospechaba y ella lo sabia.

-¿Qué dijo el doctor?- Diego entraba al cuarto de Mary como si fuera su propia casa.

-Ya te lo he dicho, anemia, solo tengo que descansar y estaré como nueva…-Mary comenzaba a hartarse de que siempre le preguntara lo mismo.

-Bien, eso espero por que habrá una fiesta dentro de un mes y planeo llevarte, con o sin permiso del doctor. –Mary sonrío un poco.

-¿Y como sabes que yo quiero ir?- Diego la miro ofendido.

-¿No quieres ir conmigo?

-Claro que si tonto…- Diego sonrío complacido y se dedico a mirarla una vez mas, el sol entraba por las cortinas mal cerradas y le daba un aspecto aun mas vulnerable, con tantos kilos menos y esas ojeras marcando su cara.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Mary lo miro seria, Diego no parecía estar jugando.

-Claro, dime…

-Se que somos amigos, pero… ¿puedes prometerme algo?-Mary afirmo con la cabeza.-Nunca me dejes…- Un nudo subió por la garganta de ella, sabia que eso era imposible, que lo dejaría aunque no fuera su voluntad, las lagrimas comenzaron a escocerle los ojos y volteo la cara a la ventana.

-Tratare…-Diego afirmo con la cabeza y tomo su mano, algo le decía que ella no prometía algo que no iba a cumplir. Se trago su decepción y saco su cámara fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Sonríe…- Mary volteo aun con lágrimas en los ojos y una nueva foto fue tomada.

-¿Por qué sacas tantas fotos? Me dejaras ciega…-Diego sonrío nuevamente.

-Es una sorpresa…- Diego sonrio mientras dejaba su cámara reposando en la mesa de noche.

MAYO

La tarde había terminado por fin, había llegado la noche del baile, Mary no se encontraba del todo feliz, con tantos kilos menos parecía una niña y con la cara demacrada necesitaría más maquillaje del normal.

Diego en su casa ya estaba vestido y no dejaba de pasear frente a la puerta, esperando la hora para ir por ella.

-¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas? Me volverás loca…

-Lo siento mama… ¿Me veo estupido, cierto?- Teresa sonrío al ver a su hijo y recordar a su esposo.

-No, te ves guapísimo y estas igual a tu padre.- Diego paro su andar rápidamente y observo a su madre, sus ojos la delataban, le había dolido recordarlo.

-Yo también lo extraño mama…-su padre había fallecido tres años atrás en un accidente carretero, Teresa aun lo amaba.

-Lo se Diego…-Teresa miro la hora.- Pero anda, vete que se hace tarde y Mary te espera.- Diego miro el reloj y sonrío atontado.

-Te quiero mama, cuídate.- dándole un beso en la mejilla salio corriendo por la puerta, como si pudiera llegar tan tarde viviendo frente a ella.

Teresa vio partir a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y no pudo mas que sonreír por el, por la juventud que le sonreía y la suerte que tenia.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-ambos estaban nerviosos, sonreían.

-Cuídala Diego...- Robert, el padre de Mary había salido a despedirlos.

-Siempre señor…- Mary se despidió de su padre y comenzó a caminar a un lado de Diego, su vestido rojo resaltaba en la noche y hacia lucir su cabello castaño mas que nunca.

-Te queda muy bien ese color…- Diego trataba de no mirarla mucho mientras abría la puerta del carro para que ella se subiera.

-Gracias, mi mama me ayudo a escogerlo.- Diego subió al auto y comenzaron el camino al baile.

El viaje fue corto, al llegar pudieron apreciar el salón adornado con múltiples luces blancas en el jardín y un ambiente bastante romántico para un baile de beneficencia.

-Creo que adornaron mejor que el año pasado…- Mary estaba feliz, tantas cosas habían por fin encontrado su cause. Diego la ayudo a bajar y entraron al edificio, un fotógrafo los detuvo en la entrada para tomarles una foto y luego les dejo pasar.

-¿Bailamos?

-Acabamos de llegar…

-Mejor, así no nos iremos muy tarde.- una música suave comenzó a sonar y ambos sonrieron. Se miraron una vez más y comenzaron a bailar.

_Tonight you're mine completely  
>You give your love so sweetly<em>

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
><em>

-Diego tengo que decirte algo…-Mary lo miro con duda, pero estaba decidida, le iba a decir la verdad.

_Will you love me tomorrow?  
><em>

-¿Es algo malo?- Diego veía en sus ojos los nervios, nervios que terminaban por contagiarlo a el.

___Is this a lasting treasure  
>Or just a moment's pleasure?<br>Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
>Will you still love me tomorrow?<em>

Una sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Mary y Diego lo interpreto como algo bueno, algo que el deseaba desde hace mucho…_  
><em>

___Tonight with words unspoken  
>And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah<br>But will my heart be broken  
>When the night meets the morning star?<em>

La música seguía lenta, alentándolos a decir la verdad, Diego la miro nuevamente, tomando el valor que le faltaba, queriendo sacar impulsos de donde no había nada, sonrío mas relajado y ella se dejo llevar por la música, en un segundo sus caras se acercaron, sin temor y sin nervios…

___I'd like to know that your love  
>Is love I can be sure of<br>So tell me now, cause I won't ask again  
>Will you still love me tomorrow?<br>__Will you still love me tomorrow?  
>Yeah<em>

Se besaron, mientras la canción finalizaba, ellos comenzaban a sentirse, la respiración de Mary comenzó a agitarse, la cabeza le dio vueltas y supo que todo había salido mal… las cosas nunca son lo que parecen.

Mary se separo casi de forma violenta del beso, Diego sintió el cambio y se obligo a despertar de su sueño. Ambos se miraron, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, sin querer aceptar lo que sus corazones ya había asimilado.

-Mary…creo que estoy enamorado de ti.- la voz de Diego pudo haber sido un susurro o igual pudo haber sido un grito, para ella se escucho como si eso fuera lo único capaz de reproducir.

-Somos amigos Diego…solo eso.- el asintió con el corazón destrozado y se forzó una vez mas a sonreírle.- Creo que no fue buena idea venir…- después de esas palabras ella lo dejo a media pista, sin palabras que decir, por que para el, tampoco era una gran noche.

JUNIO

De nada sirvieron las llamadas a todas horas, ni las miles de cartas que el le dejo en su puerta, ella estaba decidida a alejarse, Diego había pasado de ser una persona alegre a un zombie deambulando por todos lados. Algo pasaba, no había sido simplemente el asunto del baile, había más.

-Deberías hablar con ella…- Diego miro con poco animo a su mama.

-Eso intento desde que me dejo de hablar, simplemente creo que ella quería hacer eso desde hace mucho.- Teresa miro a su hijo y suspiro dolorosamente, ella sabia de mas.

-No creo que esa sea la razón del problema, Diego si la quieres, lucha por ella.

-¿Qué caso tiene luchar por alguien que no luchara por ti?- Diego dio media vuelta y salio al patio, frente a casa de Mary se sentía mejor, saco su cámara y le tomo una foto a su ventana. Últimamente era lo único que lo hacia sentirse cerca de ella, ver las fotos de los lugares que habían compartido, ver mil veces la foto de la playa, en donde ella se había dejado abrazar, tratando de recordar que había sido sentirla de esa manera.

JULIO

Carla, la madre de Mary entraba a su recamara, ella estaba recostada en su cama, aparentando dormir.

-Se que no estas durmiendo Mary…- Mary abrió los ojos un poco y vio a su madre parada en la puerta, mirando seriamente a donde ella estaba.-Dime ¿hasta cuando? Es tu mejor amigo Mary, no puedes hacerle esto… su madre esta preocupada, el no hace mas que deambular por su casa, ¿No te importa como este el?- Mary la miro con enojo.

-Claro que me importa…mama, no tengo pelo, se dará cuenta, y yo no quiero…-Mary comenzaba a hacer pucheros por aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

-Si de verdad te importa, dile la verdad, nosotros hemos hecho mal en no decirle nada, pero su madre esta desesperada y si no le dices tu, le diré yo…estas siendo muy egoísta Mary.- sin decir mas Carla salio de la habitación de su hija, ambas estaban enojadas, el tiempo corría.

AGOSTO

Los vómitos estaban disminuyendo y Mary se sentía un poco normal, después de un mes pensando en Diego, había decidido enfrentar las cosas, darse otra oportunidad aunque tal vez ella, no merecía eso.

-Mama…- Carla escucho a su hija desde la sala y camino sin prisa a verla.

-¿Pasa algo?- Mary trataba de disimular lo feliz que su propia decisión la ponía.

-¿Crees que pueda salir un momento?- Carla sonrío complacida.

-Depende de que tan lejos vayas.

-Solo cruzare la calle…- Mary por fin dejo salir su sonrisa y camino sin prisa a la puerta, se había amarrado un pañuelo de seda a su cabeza, donde aun quedaba poco pelo.

Mientras caminaba se sentía tonta, tonta por los nervios que la invadían y por el tiempo que espero para hacer eso. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco suavemente, escucho una silla moverse y que alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

-¿Mary?- Teresa acababa de abrir la puerta y miraba sorprendida a la chica.

-Buenas tardes… ¿puedo ver a Diego?- Teresa sonrío con agradecimiento

-Claro, pasa… ¿Diego?- Diego escucho a su madre y camino rumbo a la puerta, últimamente no tenia ni ganas de resistirse a nada.

-¿Qué pasa…?- Al ver a Mary parada frente a el, miles de cosas le invadieron el cerebro, miles de ideas y palabras que podía reprocharle.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos…- Teresa se escabullo entre ambos chicos y salio corriendo escaleras arriba, no quería incomodarlos.

-Hola…- Mary lo miraba con miedo, pero el no decía nada, solo estaba parado frente a ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por la cara de ella y Diego se sintió culpable.

-No llores…- Mary lo miro nuevamente y se acerco decidida, lo abrazo, lo necesitaba tanto que no se había querido dar cuenta.

-Soy una tonta Diego…perdóname.- Mientras ambos se abrazaban en la puerta de entrada un flash les advirtió que alguien los acompañaba. Teresa los miraba desde la escalera con una cámara en mano.

-No me pude resistir…- Diego la miro acusadoramente y Mary sonrío un poco.- Ahora si me voy…

SEPTIEMBRE

Había pasado un mes bastante intenso, Diego descubrió lo que en realidad le pasaba a Mary y Mary decidió dejarlo estar cerca. Cientos de fotos eran tomadas en todo momento, sin importar lo que hicieran, indudablemente el flash de una cámara los acompañaba.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar cuando termines la prepa?- Mary estaba recostada en las piernas de Diego bajo un árbol en el patio de la casa.

-Aun no se…- Diego la miraba todo el tiempo, no se imaginaba la idea de no estar con ella.

-Tienes que pensarlo…creo que serias un buen doctor. Me agradan los doctores.-A pesar de haber sufrido mucho con los tratamientos contra el cáncer que la atacaba, sus doctores siempre se habían portado bien con ella y con Diego, el cual la acompañaba, desde que se entero a cada cita.

-Creo que entrare a medicina entonces.- Mary le sonrío y se quedaron un rato mas tumbados en la hierva que empezaba a colorearse de café a causa de la llegada del otoño.

-Quiero hacer algo…- Mary la había dado vueltas a ese asunto, sabia que pronto dejaría esta vida, pero había algo que de ser posible, quería recordar para siempre. Se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó frente a Diego, sonriendo un poco.-Cierra los ojos…- Diego obedeció sonriendo. Mary se acerco un poco, y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, sintió el contacto de sus labios y por primera vez lo disfruto, no había nada que ocultar, nada que temer.

Diego sintió el calor y el sabor de su boca, se sorprendió pero disfruto el momento, se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo, quería tenerla así para siempre, cerca de el.

El beso termino como había empezado, lentamente, suavemente y ambos aun tenían cerrados los ojos sonriendo a la nada.

-Te quiero…- salieron espontáneas, frescas como cualquier brisa de mar, Diego no se apeno de haberlo dicho, ni de estarla viendo sonreír.

-Yo también te quiero.-Azul cambio de posición y se acerco a el, dejando que la abrazara y sintiendo su corazón aun agitado.- ¿Sabes? Este momento si merece una foto…- Diego sonrío y sin pensarlo saco su cámara del bolsillo, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, una nueva foto fue tomada.

OCTUBRE

Las hojas caían lentamente, cubriendo todo y dejando a su paso un paisaje en tonos sepia que decía que el otoño estaba presente.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Halloween?- como todos los años, las escuelas organizaban un baile de disfraces.

-No tengo ánimos…- la verdad es que para Diego si no iba ella, no iba el.

-No seas aburrido, ¿Dime quien será mi pareja si no vas tu?- Diego sonrío.- ¿De que nos disfrazaremos?

-No lo se, soy malo para escoger disfraces…

-Tal vez podríamos ir de…dioses, amo la mitología griega.

-De lo que tu quieras podemos ir.- Mary se levanto del sillón y lo miro entusiasmada.

-Vamos ala tienda…anda- Diego la miro con cara torturada pero accedió, ambos salieron rumbo a la tienda de disfraces.

Dos horas después Diego ya había elegido su traje junto a Mary, ambos de dioses griegos Mary seria Afrodita y Diego, Apolo.

-Me veré un poco ridículo…esto ni siquiera se le puede llamar disfraz…iré casi desnudo.-Diego llevaba el camino entero quejándose, mientras Mary reía feliz.

La hora de la fiesta llegaba, mientras Mary se las arreglaba para soportar el dolor que la aquejaba desde hace horas, respiraba con dificultad, tratando de que nadie notara que le dolía.

-Mary… ¿Necesitas que te ayude?- su madre acababa de entrar al cuarto justo cuando ella hacia lo imposible por aguantar las nauseas que le atormentaban.

-No ma…estoy bien.- su madre la observo un momento, sabia que algo andaba mal.

-¿Te sientes mal? Puedo llamar al doctor para que venga…

-No mama, esto bien, en verdad en la tarde comí algo que seguramente me callo mal, es solo eso.-su madre salio dando un largo suspiro, no muy convencida de lo que Mary decía.

Después de unos minutos la puerta de entrada sonó y Mary supo que Diego había llegado, el siempre era puntual. Se acomodo las sandalias que iban a juego con su disfraz y salio de su cuarto mirándose por ultima vez al espejo.

-Mary, Diego ha llegado…- Mary recompuso la cara y bajo las escaleras sonriendo, solo el lograba aminorar el dolor que tenia.

-¿Nos vamos?- Diego estaba parado frente a la puerta, esperándola.

-No hace falta que te diga que la cuides, ¿verdad?- el padre de Mary estaba detrás de las escaleras mirando como su hija bajaba.

-Claro que no señor, ya lo sabe, siempre lo hago…-sin decir mas, ella se despidió de sus padres y ambos salieron de la casa. Mary caminaba despacio, aun dolía.

-¿Te sientes bien?-el noto el cambio en ella.

-Estoy bien, vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde.- al llegar al salón notaron el jardín arreglado en forma de cementerio y todo el decorado en tonos negros, grises y morados, dándole un aspecto tétrico y a la vez creativo.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato? Hay mucha gente como para bailar en este momento…- Diego sabia que algo estaba mal, sin embargo sabía que ella no lo diría.

-Claro, muero de sed.- el se levanto y fue a buscar algo para que ambos tomaran, mientras ella trataba de no doblarse del dolor con su bello disfraz.

-Solo encontré esto…-el le tendió un vaso con refresco y se sentó de nuevo junto a ella.- ¿Qué hacemos?- Mary lo miro un poco confundida y cansada.

-Bailemos…no queda mas que hacer.- Diego no muy convencido la ayudo a pararse y prácticamente trataba de servir de apoyo para que ella hiciera el menor esfuerzo. Empezaron las canciones mas movidas y ambos trataban de bailar al compás de la música, pero ni uno de los dos podía concentrarse, el dolo inundaba el frágil cuerpo de Mary y la duda el de Diego.

-Chicos… ¿Una foto?- Un fotógrafo se acerco a ellos con una cámara. Ambos se juntaron un poco mas y Diego beso la mejilla de Mary, el flash ilumino por momentos el salón.- Gracias muchachos.- la foto salio rápidamente y fue entregada.

La música no dejaba de sonar y ellos componían sonrisas para todo aquel que los saludara en la pista, Mary se llevo las manos a la boca, conteniendo las nauseas.

-Necesito ir al baño, ahora vuelvo…- sin esperar mas, trato de caminar lo mas rápido posible, el dolor ya era insoportable, entro al baño y se encerró en el primer cubículo que encontró, no pudo contener una vez mas el vomito y se dejo caer sobre el piso, tomándose el pelo con una mano y con la otra soportando su poco peso.

Habían pasado más de diez minutos y Mary no volvía, Diego hacia guardia junto a la puerta del baño de mujeres. Estaba nervioso, varias chicas habían entrado y salido sin problemas, pero ella seguía ahí.

-¿Mary? ¿Estas bien?- Nadie contestaba, no podía haberse ido, el estuvo ahí casi desde que ella entro. Una chica salio un poco asustado y Diego la detuvo.- ¿Hay otra chica adentro?

-Hay alguien tirado en el suelo del primer cubículo, llame a emergencias…-la cara de Diego se descompuso rápidamente, era ella. Entro al baño pudo ver sus sandalias por debajo de la puerta, desesperado no tuvo mas opción que romperla para verla en el suelo inconciente. Como pudo la cargo, y es que con el tiempo ella era más pequeña, la llevo fuera del baño y salio del salón ante la mirada asustada de los invitados, la puso en el asiento del carro y comenzó a conducir al hospital.

Dos horas después seguía en observación, Diego daba vueltas por toda la sala de espera a medio vestir y su madre trataba de calmarlo, los padres de Mary hablaban con el doctor, nadie le decía nada.

NOVIEMBRE

Después de ese día de Octubre, Mary no salio del hospital…ni un solo día. Diego repartía su tiempo en estar con ella y la escuela, la cual pensaba dejar para poder ayudar más en su cuidado. Aunque la sola idea la había valido varias peleas con su madre, el sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Quiero dejar la escuela…- le soltó de sopetón un día a Mary quien lo miraba calmada.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué has pensado tal estupidez?

-Quiero estar más tiempo aquí…-Mary borro toda expresión de calma en su cara y miro por la ventan.

-Si haces eso, olvídate de volver a verme…-Diego apretó la mandíbula enfadado, no le estaba pidiendo permiso.- Por eso tarde tanto tiempo en decirte lo que me pasaba, por que no quería que detuvieras tu vida por nada, por que no quería interrumpir tu futuro y si me dices que quieres dejar la escuela, solo para cuidarme estas decepcionándome como no tienes una idea y sobre todo, me lastimas…

-Tengo miedo de perderte…entre mas tiempo este contigo…

-Mas te aferraras a algo sin futuro, entiende esto…me voy a morir y no por eso tu debes detener tu vida.-Diego esquivo la mirada que Mary le daba, tenia ganas de llorar y no lo podía evitar, le dolía saber la verdad.-Diego, no eres el único que tiene miedo…-Las palabras salieron de su boca sin poderlo evitar, varias lagrimas resbalaron por su cara, tenia mucho miedo, demasiado y nunca lo había dicho.

-Yo voy a estar contigo….- el se paro y se acerco a la cama, no podía dejarla sola, no ahora.

DIECIEMBRE

La época dicembrina trajo un aire de melancolía al hospital, aunque los arreglos en tonalidades rojas y verdes iluminaban y llenaban cada pared libre. La verdad es que Mary no mejoraba a pesar de los tratamientos, a pesar de todo…ella no mejoraba. Diego lo sabia, todos lo sabían, y el escuchar villancicos navideños les hacia un hueco en el corazón, por que nadie entendía como podía haber gente sonriendo si Mary podía morir en cualquier momento.

Diego llevaba una hora sentado afuera del cuarto de Mary, cuando por fin los doctores salieron el entro sin esperar mas, la vio recostada como siempre en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, con la expresión tranquila en su rostro, su respiración era tan tranquila y tan suave que se acerco con cuidado hasta su cara para escucharla respirar mas claramente, toco su mano con cuidado para no despertarla, tantos análisis la dejaban agotada.

_You took my hand  
>You showed me how<br>You promised me you'd be around  
>Uh huh<br>That's right_

-Hola…- de su boca salio una débil sonrisa, Diego le correspondió y beso su frente, la palidez de su piel la hacia ver cada vez mas frágil.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor, creo que me siento bien.- Mary apretó mas su mano y suspiro levemente.

-¿Qué han dicho de los estudios?- la sonrisa de Mary pareció apagarse por unos segundos.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Diego le sonrío nuevamente y recostó su cabeza en su hombre, el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella la hacia menos inestable. 

_I took your words  
>And I believed<br>In everything  
>You said to me<br>Yeah huh  
>That's right<br>_

Por fin había salido de vacaciones, Diego corría prácticamente a su casa, tenia que dejar su mochila y prepararse para estar el mayor tiempo posible con Mary, cuando abrió la puerta casi choca con su madre, que estaba sentada en las escaleras, con la mirada en el suelo y el teléfono en una mano, oprimiendo su corazón, supo que algo no estaba bien, se quedo sin aliento y su madre lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, sin palabras que decirle.

_If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them up  
>Cause they're all wrong<br>I know better  
>Cause you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew<br>_

Teresa lo abrazo fuertemente, quizá ella también quería tener la fuerza suficiente para ver a su hijo sufrir lo que ella había pasado una vez. Diego se soltó de forma casi grosera, sabia lo que a su madre le costaba decirle, apretó los puños y golpeo la pared cuantas veces pudo, hasta que sus puños comenzaban a resbalar por la misma sangre de sus nudillos, golpeo la pared hasta que escucho a su madre sollozar mas fuerte y se dejo caer, de espaldas a la pared, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, dejando escapar las lagrimas de frustración, el dolor que le provocaba.

_Remember when we were such fools  
>And so convinced and just too cool<br>Oh no  
>No no<br>I wish I could touch you again  
>I wish I could still call you friend<br>I'd give anything  
><em>

Otra vez corrió, no se podía quedar ahí sentado mientras su mayor miedo se hacia realidad, no supo por que razón no tomo el carro y llego al hospital de forma mas rápida, solo quería correr, huir del dolor que embargaba su corazón, abrió las puertas de par en par y cuando llego a la habitación pudo ver la puerta abierta, su respiración se acelero y su corazón comenzó a bombear con mayor fuerza, tenia miedo, temblaba completamente, camino despacio, sin prisa, vio a los padres de Mary tomados de la mano frente a su cama, llorando en silencio y el mundo se le vino encima, supo que todo era real, que el dolor lo era también, supo que ella ya no estaba cuando miro su cama vacía, las sabanas tendidas y los aparatos silenciosos por primera vez desde que ella estuvo ahí.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
>For they're long gone<br>I guess I just didn't know how  
>I was all wrong<br>They knew better  
>Still you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew <em>

Dos días habían pasado desde que supo que no la podría volver a tocar, dos días en los que no había comido, ni siquiera se había movido de la silla que tenia a un lado del ataúd, donde ella descansaba, casi sonriendo, cosa irónica por que el no dejaba de llorar, no dejaba de sufrir, en dos días había envejecido tanto como era posible. Se prometió nunca olvidarla, una promesa que simplemente jamás podría ignorar.

-Diego, por favor come algo…- su madre le llevaba el quinto plato del día, pero el solo la miraba, negaba y se volvía a mirar a Mary.-Diego, por favor…- otra negativa y Teresa prefirió dejarlo otra vez, ella había sufrido lo mismo, había pasado por ese inmenso dolor. 

_Yeah yeah  
>I<em>_'ll keep you locked in my head  
>Until we meet again<br>Until we  
>Until we meet again<br>And I won't forget you my friend  
>What happened<br>_

El día del entierro todo de volvía mas real, mientras el cortejo que llevaba el cuerpo de Mary avanzaba entre las calles cubiertas de adornos y árboles navideños, Diego odio todo aquello, simplemente se sentía incapaz de volver a sonreír o volver a pasar una navidad feliz, no había navidades felices para el en el futuro, no había un futuro muy cierto tampoco.

Mientras veía como bajaban la caja de madera, todo dolía mas, el viento soplando, el olor a hierba, los sollozos de sus padres, el estar ahí dolía ya. Si hace tres meses alguien le hubiera dicho que ella se iría para siempre, el probablemente no lo hubiera creído, se hubiera reído, jamás lo hubiera creído.

_If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong and<br>_

No lo podía creer, la había dejado hace media hora en ese hueco, cubierta de flores, pero sola…había llorado todo le trayecto a su casa, casi podía decir que ya no le quedaban lagrimas, solo el ardor en los ojos de no poder llorar.

-Ella solo se habrá ido si la olvidas Diego…- su madre tomo su mano con cariño.

-Nunca la voy a olvidar.- Teresa sonrío y saco algo de la guantera, una foto, el y Mary miraba a la cámara recostados bajo un árbol, sonriendo. Una lagrima solitaria recorrió su rostro y cayo cerca de la foto, Diego no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, tan linda. El ultimo beso que tendría siempre para recordar…

_That last kiss _

_I'll cherish  
>Until we meet again<br>And time makes  
>It harder<br>I wish I could remember  
>But I keep<br>Your memory  
>You visit me in my sleep<br>_

No había día que no soñara con ella, con su sonrisa y su voz, su calidez y lo fuerza con la que aun la amaba, sin embargo los sueños no le atormentaban, le dejaba la sensación de tenerla cada vez mas cerca de el…siempre que comenzaba diciembre, esperaba la noche para dormir, para soñar con ella y para decirle cuanto la amaba, y cuanto la amaría por siempre.

_My darling  
>Who knew<br>__My darling _


End file.
